Senyum
by ambudaff
Summary: Aku rindu pada senyum itu. Kangen. Senyum kecil malu-malu, boyish. Tidak disengaja, dan sepertinya kau tidak ingin terlihat kalau kau tersenyum. Untuk ulang tahun piren!


**SENYUM**

_Severus Snape dan Lily Evans kepunyaan JK Rowling. Cerita ini berdasar pada canon, tapi dengan mengabaikan James Potter di akhir cerita_

_Happy Birthday untuk __**pinguin_oren**_

_Mohon maaf, __**shafiqpotter**__ tidak bisa dimasukkan di sini. Nanti kalau Ambu bikin fic tentang troll, mungkin bisa_

_*pakai Jubah Gaib dan kabur ke ruang bawah tanah*_

_Fic ini didasarkan pada art _**shatzy-shell [dot] deviantart [dot] com [slash] art [slash] Always-65976924**_ tanpa persetujuan :P_

_Paragraf dengan italic menandakan kutipan dari buku 4, 5, 6, dan 7_

-o0o-

Aku rindu pada senyum itu. Kangen.

Senyum kecil malu-malu, _boyish_. Tidak disengaja, dan sepertinya kau tidak ingin terlihat kalau kau tersenyum.

Pertama kali aku menyadari senyum itu, saat kau mendengar aku menyebut namamu. Sepertinya, kau jarang mendengar namamu disebut dengan nada seperti itu.

"_Severus?"_

_Senyum kecil menghiasi mulut Snape ketika dia menyebut namanya._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Ceritakan padaku tentang Dementor lagi."_

"_Kenapa kau mau tahu tentang mereka?"_

Senyum itu semakin jarang ketika tiba kami masuk Hogwarts. Bahkan sejak di kereta pun kau sudah dikonfrontir oleh kelompok James Potter dkk. Sejak awal kau sudah menumbuhkan ketidaksukaanmu pada mereka.

"_Ada masalah dengan itu?"_

"_Tidak," kata Snape, kendati seringai kecilnya yang mencemooh mengatakan sebaliknya. "Kalau kau lebih suka berotot daripada berotak—"_

"_Ke mana kau berharap masuk, kalau begitu, mengingat kau dua-duanya tidak?" timbrung Sirius._

_James terbahak-bahak. Lily duduk tegak, wajahnya merona merah, dan memandang James dan Sirius bergantian dengan tidak suka._

"_Ayo, Severus, kita cari kompartemen lain."_

Apalagi setelah seleksi asrama. Aku masuk Gryffindor, dan kau masuk Slytherin.

"_Evans, Lily!"_

_Dan tak ada sedetik setelah menyentuh rambutnya yang merah gelap, si Topi berteriak, "Gryffindor!"_

_Snape mengeluarkan keluhan kecil. Lily melepas Topi, menyerahkannya kembali kepada Profesor McGonagall, kemudian bergegas ke arah anak-anak Gryffindor yang bersorak, tetapi sambil berjalan dia menoleh kepada Snape, dan ada senyum kecil sedih di wajahnya._

Aku masih meneruskan persahabatan kami, walau kami terpisah asrama.

Namun kemudian aku menyesali keterpisahan itu.

Dari awal kau sudah menanam kebencian pada Muggle—walau kau sendiri setengah Muggle—dan di Slytherin kebencianmu terpupuk subur. Kalau saja kau masuk Gryffindor— paling tidak, kebencian itu bisa sedikit diredam. Atau kalau aku yang masuk Slytherin, jadi kau bisa sedikit teringat setiap kali melihatku.

Ini tidak.

Dan semakin hari kau semakin terbawa-bawa—aku tak tahu apakah ini memang mendarah daging atau hanya pulasan karena kau ada di Slytherin—tetapi kau semakin akrab dengan gang Slytherinnya, dan aku jadi merasa semakin jauh darimu.

"_...Kupikir kita teman?" Snape berkata. "Teman baik?"_

"_Memang kita teman, Sev, tapi aku tak suka beberapa teman gaulmu. Sori, tapi aku benci Avery dan Mulciber! Mulciber! Apa yang kau lihat padanya, Sev? Dia mengerikan! Tahukah kau apa yang dia coba lakukan kepada Mary Macdonald kemarin dulu?"_

"_Itu bukan apa-apa," kata Snape. "Itu cuma bercanda—"_

"_Itu Sihir Hitam, dan kalau kau menganggapnya lucu—"_

"_Bagaimana dengan hal-hal yang dilakukan Potter dan teman-temannya?" tuntut Snape. Wajahnya merah lagi ketika ia mengatakannya, tak sanggup, rupanya, menahan kebenciannya._

Aku benar-benar kangen senyummu. Senyummu yang dulu. Senyum yang itu.

"_Aku tak bermaksud—aku hanya tak ingin kau bertindak bod—dia naksir kau, James Potter naksir kau!" kata-kata itu tampaknya direnggutkan darinya di luar kemauannya._

"_Aku tahu James Potter bajingan yang arogan," kata Lily._

_Begitu Lily menghina James Potter, sekujur tubuhnya langsung rileks, dan ketika mereka berjalan pergi, langkah-langkah Snape menjadi lebih ringan..._

Hingga tiba hari yang sangat kusesali itu. Saat James dan gang mengerjaimu, saat aku berusaha untuk melerai. Aku tahu kau tak ingin dibela perempuan, tapi—

"_JANGAN GANGGU DIA!" Lily berteriak. Dia sudah mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya sekarang. James dan Sirius memandang tongkat itu dengan waspada._

""_Ah, Evans, jangan membuatku memantraimu," ujar James bersemangat._

"_Lepaskan kutukannya, kalau begitu!"_

_James menghela napas dalam-dalam, kemudian berpaling kepada Snape dan menggumamkan kutukan-penangkal._

"_Nah, kau bebas," katanya ketika Snape bangun dengan susah payah. "Untung ada Evans, Snivellus..."_

"_Aku tidak perlu bantuan dari Darah-Lumpur kotor seperti dia!"_

_Lily mengerjap._

Kata Darah Lumpur itu lepas begitu saja.

Sungguh saat itu aku merasa sangat sedih. Kecewa. Marah.

Saat itu kurasa sebagai titik balik. Pupus sudah harapanku untuk pernah melihat senyum itu lagi. Dan pupus sudah rasa ingin berteman denganmu lagi.

"_Aku minta maaf."_

"_Aku tak tertarik."_

"_Aku minta maaf!"_

"_Diam. Aku cuma keluar karena Mary bilang kau mengancam mau tidur di sini."_

"_Memang. Aku tadinya akan tidur di sini. Aku tak bermaksud mengataimu Darah-Lumpur, kata itu hanya—"_

"_Meluncur begitu saja? Sudah terlambat. Aku membelamu selama bertahun-tahun—Kau bahkan tak menyangkal itulah yang menjadi tujuan kalian semua. Kalian sudah tak sabar ingin bergabung dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, kan?"_

_Snape membuka mulut, tetapi menutupnya lagi tanpa bicara._

"_Aku tak bisa berpura-pura lagi. Kau sudah memilih jalanmu, aku sudah memilih jalanku."_

Dan itulah titik balik. Aku sudah memilih jalanku.

Aku sudah memutuskan, tak akan melihat lagi senyum itu. Aku sudah memilih jalanku, jadi aku harus menjalaninya sepenuh hati. Tak akan menoleh lagi, dan tak akan menengok ke belakang lagi.

OWL berjalan lancar, NEWT berjalan mulus. Sementara itu James mendekatiku semakin gencar. Aku luluh, dan tak lama setelah lulus kami menikah. Lahirlah Harry.

Aku hanya mendengar bahwa kau bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut segera setelah lulus. Aku tak mau tahu. Yang aku tekuni sekarang berlawanan dengan apa yang kau jalani. Jika saja kami berselisih jalan, aku yakin kami bisa saja saling membunuh. Jika terpaksa.

Tapi di suatu hari kau datang dengan diam-diam—tidak dengan sepengetahuan James. Dan memperingatkan akan bahaya Voldemort—akan bahaya ramalan yang secara tidak sengaja kau dengar dan beritahukan pada Voldemort.

Setengah tidak percaya, aku mengabaikannya.

Ternyata Voldemort benar-benar datang, akan menghabisi Harry. James menghadang, tapi Voldemort lebih kuat darinya. Kini Voldemort berdiri di depanku, di kamar Harry.

Aku berusaha semampuku untuk menghalangi Voldemort menyentuh Harry. Tapi ia memang masih lebih kuat.

Hal berikut yang aku ingat hanyalah semua gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—dan aku terbangun di suatu tempat yang sejuk dan teduh. Apakah itu kabut? Atau tirai putih? Yang jelas waktu aku bangkit dan berjalan, tirai itu tidak menyentuhku. Mungkin memang kabut. Tetapi tidak seperti kabut di kota London yang suram, kabut ini cerah. Tepat untuk berjalan-jalan bersama Jame—ke mana ia?

"Ia tak bersamamu, dan mungkin tak akan bersamamu untuk waktu yang lama."

Suara yang merdu, empuk, sekaligus menenteramkan. Seperti penampilannya juga, menenteramkan, meneduhkan.

DIA.

"Sir?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Mengapa, Sir?"

Dia tersenyum.

"Apakah—apakah kami dipisahkan? Apakah kami sudah mati? Apakah ia masuk surga dan aku masuk neraka?"

Dia mengangkat tangannya sambil menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak, bukan soal surga dan neraka. Dan jangan khawatir, kalian memang sudah mati. Tapi, khusus untukmu, Aku punya tugas khusus."

Nampaknya aku melongo dengan jelas karena Dia tersenyum lagi.

"Kau mau menjadi Malaikat Pelindung?"

Aku terpana untuk beberapa saat.

_Hello! Heaven to Lily, do you copy?_

Ma-malaikat Pelindung? Melindungi siapa?

Kemudian aku tahu, mengapa aku harus menjadi Malaikat Pelindungmu.

"_Kupikir... kau akan... menjaganya... agar selamat..."_

_Napas Snape pendek-pendek._

"_Anaknya selamat," kata Dumbledore._

_Dengan sedikit kedikan kepala, Snape seolah mengusir lalat yang menyebalkan._

"_Anaknya hidup. Dia memiliki mata ibunya, persis mata ibunya. Kau ingat bentuk dan warna mata Lily Evans, aku yakin?"_

"_JANGAN!" teriak Snape. "Pergi... Mati..."_

"_Apakah ini penyesalan yang dalam, Severus?"_

"_Kenapa bukan... __**aku**__ saja yang mati..."_

"_Dan apa gunanya itu bagi siapa saja?" kata Dumbledore dingin. "Kalau kau mencintai Lily Evans, kalau kau betul-betul mencintainya, maka jalanmu ke depan jelas. Pangeran Kegelapan akan kembali, dan Harry Potter akan dalam bahaya besar kalau dia kembali."_

Saat itu aku tahu kalau aku salah menilaimu selama ini. Kau mungkin sudah masuk Pelahap Maut, tetapi kau tetap temanku terbaik. Sahabatku terbaik. Orang yang selalu mencintaiku ... tanpa pernah kusadari. Tanpa pernah kuketahui.

Kuulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuhmu. Tidak bisa. Yah, jelas. Kami sudah berbeda dunia. Aku menoleh, melihat Dia masih ada di Sana. Dia mengangguk. Tanpa suara, aku mengerti.

Aku. Menjadi. Malaikat Pelindung. Mu.

Aku kembali memandang sosok di hadapanku.

_Sunyi lama, dan perlahan Snape berhasil menguasai diri, mengatur napasnya. Akhirnya dia berkata, "Baiklah. Baiklah. Tapi jangan pernah—jangan pernah bilang siapa pun, Dumbledore! Ini hanya antara kita berdua. Bersumpahlah! Aku tak tahan... apalagi anak Potter... aku menginginkan janjimu!"_

"_Janjiku, Severus, bahwa aku tak akan pernah membuka sisi terbaikmu?" Dumbledore menghela napas, menunduk memandang wajah Snape yang ganas, amat menderita. Kalau kau bersikeras..."_

Aku tak percaya.

Sosok di hadapanku ini, begitu rapuh. Begitu rentan.

Dan selama ini aku bahkan tak mengetahuinya.

Aku tahu aku takkan bisa menenyentuhmu, tapi aku memaksakan diri mengulurkan tanganku dan menyentuh bahumu. Seolah menenangkan dirimu. Seolah menguatkan dirimu. Seolah berkata padamu, 'aku ada di sini jika kau memerlukanku'.

Kau seperti mengerti. Kau menghela napas. Memejamkan mata. Menenangkan diri.

Kalimat berikut yang keluar dari mulutmu, sudah tenang dan teratur.

Aku menghela napas. Menoleh lagi pada Dia. Dia tersenyum. 'Jagalah dia,' sahut-Nya. 'Dan ingat, jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan kau tak bisa menolaknya, tak bisa mengubahnya, itu berarti takdir sudah tiba.'

Dan Dia menghilang.

Aku mengerti.

Dan mulailah hari-hari—dan malam-malam—ku untuk menjagamu. Dari mulai hal-hal kecil, sampai hal-hal besar yang mengancam jiwamu.

Aku bisa melihat di mana sebenarnya jalanmu. Kita sempat berpisah jalan, tetapi kini jelas terlihat bahwa kau sedang berusaha melindungi jalan yang kuambil dengan memantaunya dari jalanmu.

Dulu aku mengira, Malaikat Pelindung itu segala tahu, segala bisa. Tapi ternyata tidak. Salah. Aku baru tahu banyak hal setelah aku bertugas. Setelah aku bisa melihat banyak hal langsung, tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Satu hal yang aku sesalkan, kau sampai sekarang belum memunculkan senyum yang dulu. Senyum _boyish_ itu.

Tapi aku mengerti. Dengan beban setumpuk tugas, mana kau sempat. Dengan beban hati seperti ini, mana kau bisa.

Aku bisa mengerti, mengapa kau semakin mengubur dirimu dalam pekerjaan, dalam penelitian, dalam pembuatan Ramuan. Aku tahu kalau kau berbakat dalam pelajaran Slughorn. Salah. Bukan berbakat. Bukan pula sangat berbakat. Kau jenius!

Tapi aku bisa melihat kalau kau melakukannya hanya sebagai pelampiasan. Apalagi setelah tahun-tahun itu tiba. Saat Harry mulai bersekolah. Aku bisa melihatmu. Aku bisa melihatmu setelah beberapa tahun ini.

Aku harus bekerja keras agar bisa menahan dirimu agar tidak melampiaskan kekesalanmu pada Harry. Kalau saja aku bisa, aku ingin bisa juga menahan Harry agar tidak terus-menerus memancingmu. Kalau saja aku bisa, aku ingin meneriakkan di telinga Harry, "_Ia sedang melindungimu! Bukan sedang berusaha membunuhmu!_"

Tapi jangankan Harry yang sama sekali tak punya petunjuk mengapa ia menjadi pelampiasan kebencian. Aku saja, Malaikat Pelindung-nya, masih saja terkejut-kejut dengan berbagai hal yang baru kutemui. Yang baru kuketahui.

Di akhir kelas 4 Harry, tugasmu bertambah. Kini kau benar-benar menjadi mata-mata ganda.

"_Severus," kata Dumbledore, berpaling kepada Snape, "kau tahu apa yang harus kuminta kaulakukan. Kalau kau bersedia... kalau kau siap..."_

"_Aku siap," kata Snape._

_Snape tampak lebih pucat daripada biasanya, dan matanya yang hitam dingin berkilat ganjil._

"_Kalau begitu, semoga berhasil," kata Dumbledore, dan dia mengawasi, dengan keprihatinan di wajahnya._

Kini tugasku bertambah. Benar-benar menjadi mata-mata ganda, membuatku nyaris menitikkan air mata—kalau saja Malaikat Pelindung bisa menitikkan air mata. Tugas ganda ini benar-benar menguras stamina, lahir maupun batin. Lahir, kau harus selalu siap dengan Cruciatus, karena Voldem—kau memanggilnya Pangeran Kegelapan—sangat gemar men-Crucio, bahkan tanpa alasan. Dan batin, aku tak perlu membahasnya lagi. Aku bisa melihatnya di wajahmu. Aku bisa melihatnya di sorot matamu.

Ah, betapa aku merindukan senyummu. Senyum _boyish_ itu.

Nampaknya memang senyum itu semakin jauh dan tak tercapai. Di tahun ke-5 Harry bersekolah, sesuatu terjadi, yang mengiris-iris kalbuku.

Dumbledore memutuskan agar kau mengajar Occlumency pada Harry.

Seperti biasa, yang terjadi adalah perselisihan tiada henti. Dan pada satu sesi pelajaran, Harry kau tinggal sesaat di kantor. Bersama dengan sebuah pensieve yang baru saja kau isi.

Aku malaikat pelindungmu, jadi aku harus selalu berada dekatmu. Dengan demikian, aku tak tahu apa yang Harry kerjakan sebelumnya. Yang aku tahu, sama dengan yang kau tahu, ketika kau kembali, Harry sedang mencelupkan kepalanya di Pensieve.

Tepat pada peristiwa kata Darah-Lumpur itu.

Kau murka, kau melempar Harry keluar. Saat itu aku perhatikan wajahmu, aku perhatikan sorot matamu.

Benar-benar airmataku menitik.

Betapa dalamkah penyesalanmu tentang peristiwa saat itu? Betapa butakah mataku sehingga tak bisa melihat perasaanmu saat itu?

Kalau saja aku bisa memelukmu.

.

.

.

Tapi hari terus berjalan. Dan tugasku harus terus kulakukan. Perlahan menjadi rutin, melindungimu dari Cruciatus, melindungimu dari kemungkinan terbunuh.

Dalam hal ini, aku terus was-was. Dengan kemungkinanmu terbunuh sangat besar, aku selalu teringat kata-kata Dia: _jika tangan seorang Malaikat Pelindung sudah tak mampu mencegah sesuatu terjadi, berarti itu takdir_. Terus menerus aku was-was, jangan-jangan hal-hal yang sedang kuhindarkan ini termasuk dalam hal yang tak bisa kucegah.

Berulang kali aku menghela napas lega, jika aku berhasil mencegah sesuatu yang mengancammu.

Di tahun keenam Harry bersekolah, lagi-lagi terjadi sesuatu yang merobek hatiku.

Kau sedang mengobati Dumbledore, dan kalian sedang bercakap-cakap tentang anak muda Malfoy itu. Aku duduk menyilang kaki di dekat Fawkes yang sedang mematuk-matuk tulang cumi.

"_Pada akhirnya, tentunya, hanya ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukan jika kita ingin menyelamatkannya dari murka Lord Voldemort."_

_Snape mengangkat alisnya dan nadanya sinis ketika dia bertanya, "Apakah kau bermaksud membiarkannya membunuhmu?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak. __**Kau**__ yang harus membunuhku."_

Spontan aku berdiri. APAAA?

Kalimat-kalimat Dumbledore selanjutnya hanya kudengar sebagian, tetapi itu sudah jelas. Kau harus membunuh Dumbledore, dan kau tentu saja tak bisa menolak. Ya, ya, sudah jelas kau tak akan bisa menolak, tapi apa kata orang lain nanti? Orang-orang sudah melabelimu macam-macam, dan sekarang, sudah barang tentu, kali ini orang akan melabelimu pembunuh. Akan mengkategorikan dirimu sebagai Pelahap Maut sejati.

Aku berjalan mendekatimu, mencoba menatap matamu. Dan yang kudapat adalah tatap yang keras. Apapun akan kaulakukan, saat ini.

Kurasa senyummu itu semakin menjauh. Mustahil akan kulihat lagi.

Mungkin. Walau bukan senyum yang kurindukan, mungkin hanya semacam saripati dari senyum itu, aku rasa, aku melihatnya. Samar-samar. Saat kau sedang berbincang-bincang lagi dengan Dumbledore, tentang Harry.

"_Aku sudah menjadi mata-mata untukmu, berbohong untukmu, membahayakan nyawaku untukmu. Semuanya dimaksudkan untuk menjaga anak Lily Potter tetap selamat. Sekarang kau memberitahuku kau membesarkannya seperti babi yang akan disembelih—"_

"_Tapi ini mengharukan, Severus," kata Dumbledore serius. "Apakah kau jadi menyukai anak itu, akhirnya?"_

"_Menyukai dia?" teriak Snape. "Expecto patronum!"_

_Dari ujung tongkat sihirnya meluncur rusa betina perak. Rusa itu mendarat di lantai kantor, melompat sekali di dalam kantor, dan melesat keluar dari jendela. Dumbledore mengawasinya terbang menjauh, dan ketika cahaya perak memudar, dia menoleh kembali kepada Snape, dan matanya penuh air mata._

"_Setelah sekian lama ini?"_

"_Selalu," kata Snape._

Aku terpana.

Berulang kali aku melihat kau merapal _Expecto patronum_, berulang kali aku melihat rusa betina itu keluar, baru kali ini aku sampai terpana. Jadi ... itukah sebabnya Patronusmu berubah? Oya, betul, saat aku baru menjadi Malaikat Pelindung, aku sudah menduga mengapa Patronusmu berubah menjadi rusa betina, tapi ... _selalu_? Setiap saat, yang kau pikirkan adalah—

Aku menatapmu dalam-dalam. Dan terpikirkan kini. Adakah ... kesempatan kedua?

Masih menatapmu dalam-dalam, dan sekilas aku bisa melihat cerminan senyumanmu, senyum yang dulu, senyum _boyish_ itu, dalam ujung matamu. Sisa tatkala Patronusmu masih belum lenyap, tatkala Patronusmu melompat keluar jendela.

Masih ada harapankah? Masih bisakah aku melihat senyum itu lagi?

Baiklah. Aku akan bekerja keras untuk menjagamu!

Jadi aku melindungimu tatkala kau menjalankan tugas berat dari Dumbledore: membunuhnya. Tapi walau aku memohon pada Dia, aku ternyata tetap tidak bisa melindungi hatinya. Tetap saja hatiku tersayat-sayat melihat matamu, melihat raut wajahmu. Melihat penyesalan yang timbul, melihat penderitaan yang muncul. Melihat kejijikan dan kebencian terpahat pada garis-garis keras wajahmu. Andaikan saja—

"_Severus... tolong..."_

_Snape mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkannya tepat ke arah Dumbledore._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Aku tahu, aku tak mampu melindungimu dari siksaan hati, tapi paling tidak aku bisa melindungimu pada setiap gerakanmu. Perlindungan lahir. Setidaknya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

Benar-benar aku memohon pada Dia agar aku bisa melindungimu dari siksaan hati, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku harus mengalami lagi, aku tak berdaya menatapmu. Saat kau diam-diam masuk ke Grimmauld, membongkar-bongkar kamar Sirius, menemukan suratku pada Sirius yang disertai foto. Yang kaurobek sebagian karena kau tak mau melihat James dan Harry. Kalaulah bisa, sekilas mengalungkan lenganku pada lehermu, memelukmu—dan mengeringkan airmatamu—

Ya, sekarang yang sering kulihat adalah airmatamu. Kau sudah diangkat sebagai Kepala Sekolah di Hogwarts. Aku melihat kepusinganmu mengatur agar kedua Carrows tidak begitu terlibat dalam hal-hal yang menyangkut anak-anak, tapi mana bisa? Bukankah Carrows bersaudara itu memang sengaja dimasukkan di sini untuk mendukung para calon Pelahap Maut, sekaligus mewaspadai mereka yang menentang Voldemort?

Bahkan Lukisan Dumbledore juga tak tahu kalau malam-malam sendiri di kamarmu, kau meneteskan airmata yang kau tahan-tahan sejak dari siang. Tapi aku tahu, karena aku diharuskan untuk tak lepas melindungimu. Walau dalam tidurmu. Walau dalam mimpimu. _Walau_ dalam mimpi burukmu.

Tak pernah putus aku memohon pada Dia agar aku diberi kekuatan untuk melindungi hatimu juga. Melindungi mimpimu. Tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa. Malaikat Pelindung hanya diberi kekuatan sekedar melindungi lahir.

Tapi perlindungan lahir juga ada batasnya.

_Jika tangan seorang Malaikat Pelindung sudah tak mampu mencegah sesuatu terjadi, berarti itu takdir._

Ketika ular peliharaan Voldemort itu mendekat, keluar dari sangkar sihirnya, dan tepat menuju lehernya. Aku melihatnya. Tapi tak bisa mencegahnya. Terjadinya begitu cepat. Voldemort meninggalkanmu setelah itu. Dan—

_Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya, kenapa dia mendekati orang yang sekarat itu: dia tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya ketika dia melihat wajah pucat pasi Snape, dan jari-jari yang berusaha menyumbat luka berdarah di lehernya. Harry melepas Jubah Gaib dan menunduk memandang orang yang dibencinya, yang mata hitamnya melebar menemukan Harry ketika dia berusaha berbicara. Harry membungkuk di atasnya, dan Snape menyambar bagian depan jubahnya dan menariknya mendekat._

_Suara serak berdeguk menyeramkan keluar dari tenggorokan Snape._

"_Ambil... ini... Ambil... ini..."_

_Sesuatu selain darah keluar dari Snape. Biru keperakan, bukan gas bukan pula cairan, mengalir keluar dari mulutnya dan telinganya dan matanya, dan Harry tahu apa itu, tetapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan—_

_Sebuah botol, disihir dari ketiadaan disorongkan ke tangannya yang gemetar oleh Hermione. Harry memasukkan zat keperakan itu ke dalamnya dengan tongkat sihirnya. Ketika botol itu sudah penuh, dan Snape sepertinya sudah kehabisan darah, cengkeramannya pada jubah Harry mengendur._

"_Tatap... lah... aku..." dia berbisik._

_Mata hijau bertemu mata hitam, tetapi selewat sedetik sesuatu dalam kedalaman sepasang mata hitam itu menghilang, meninggalkan mata itu kosong dan hampa. Tangan yang memegang Harry berdebam ke lantai, dan Snape tak bergerak lagi._

Aku menjerit tertahan. Tentu saja tak akan ada yang mendengar. Terngiang-ngiang kata-kata Dia—_Jika tangan seorang Malaikat Pelindung sudah tak mampu mencegah sesuatu terjadi, berarti itu takdir—_

Apakah—apakah takdirmu berhenti sampai di sini? Apakah tugasku menemanimu berhenti sampai di detik ini? Dan kita tak akan bertemu lagi? Dan—aku tak akan pernah melihat senyum itu lagi?

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, yang kulihat hanya Harry dan kawan-kawannya, Harry masih saja berlutut dan memandangmu. Memandang jasadmu.

Sampai tak kusadari bahwa segumpal asap—ataukah kabut?—keperakan keluar dari jasadmu. Perlahan membentuk seekor rusa betina. Rusa betina keperakan.

Aku terpana melihatnya.

Patronusmu-kah itu?

Tapi rusa betina keperakan itu perlahan buyar, dan kabut keperakan itu menggumpal lagi, menjadi semakin tinggi dan besar. Menjadi padat. Dan mewujud.

Kau.

Tentu bukan kau yang hidup di dunia, karena Harry dan kawan-kawan nampaknya tak menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Kau pun nampaknya tak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Atau, tepatnya, di mana kau sedang berada kini. Karena kau seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan. Matamu memandang berkeliling.

Sampai kau menyadari ada diriku.

Matamu membesar tatkala kau memandangku.

"L-Lil-Lily?"

Aku mengangguk. Dengan keadaan hati yang mengharubiru, aku berusaha untuk tersenyum padamu. Berjalan mendekat padamu. Perlahan.

Kau masih tak percaya. Mata hitammu masih melebar memandangku.

Aku berhenti.

Jarak kita tinggal selangkah lagi.

Kini aku bisa melihat matamu dengan jelas. Bisa menatap ke kedalaman hatimu dengan lepasbebas.

Tentu saja, kau juga bebas memandang mataku. Yang kini, jangkauan pandanganku dikaburkan oleh lapisan cair itu.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, berusaha membuat pandanganku jelas lagi. Agar kau bisa memandang ke kedalaman hatiku. Yang kau lakukan dengan tajam.

Dalam sepersekian detik, matamu berubah. Bersinar. Raut wajahmu juga menunjukkannya.

"Lily?" ulangnya menegaskan.

Dan senyum itu—senyum yang selama ini kurindukan—menjelma di wajahmu. Senyum _boyish_ itu.

**FIN**


End file.
